Back To Home
by AmaraSalvatoreMikaelson
Summary: (Defan) (Post 5x22) Stefan no puede vivir sin Damon, no concibe un mundo sin su hermano, siempre lo ha tenido a él, en todo momento ahora es él el que debe estar ahí para Damon. Este fic participa en el Reto temático del mes de Septiembre: "Eventos desafortunados con los Hermanos Salvatore"
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de The Vampire Diaries, Lj Smith._

* * *

><p>La noche era oscura, una tormenta se cernía sobre sus cabezas, la lluvia los amenazaba constantemente pero la pareja seguía corriendo campo a través, como si no hubiese un mañana o importase lo más mínimo si se mojaban o no, la morocha fue la primera en apartarse el pelo, ya sentía en las puntas la humedad del clima pero no tenía importancia, el rubio a su lado bufó no por agotamiento ni por sentirse mal por el tiempo sino por lo que estaban haciendo.<p>

Stefan.

Y Elena.

Stefan corría agarrado de Elena, tiraba de ella con demasiada fuerza ¿o era al revés? como fuese estaban yendo juntos cogidos de la mano al rescate de la única persona que los mantenía firmemente unidos de: Damon.

Después de meses de desesperación donde la sangre, el dolor, las lágrimas se mezclaban en una sola cosa por fin podían sonreír. O por lo menos fingir una sonrisa porque no todo estaba dicho. Elena se adelantó con paso firme y fue ella ahora la que tiraba de Stefan, un leve apretón de mano, que a cualquier ser humano le hubiese costado un hueso roto, pero siendo vampiros eso era casi imposible, tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, atravesaron la empanada donde los demás los esperaban igual o más nerviosos aún.

Stefan Salvatore no había sido el mismo desde la muerte de su hermano Damon el pasado verano, habían pasado, todos por un momento de desesperación donde ninguno aceptaba lo más evidente, que ni Damon y Bonnie iban a volver, Stefan tendría que ser el más cuerdo, tenía muchos más años y había sufrido más pérdidas que ninguno pero lo que los demás no sabían es que aunque Stefan había aprendido a superar todas esas muertas era debido a su apoyo incondicional, podría haber dicho en muchas ocasiones que Damon era un desastre, un monstruo sin humanidad, puede que nunca se atreviese a decir que siendo un monstruo o todas esas cosas él siempre lo había visto como un muro donde apoyarse, donde llorar sin ser descubierto, Stefan siempre había tenido a su hermano para él, pasase lo que pasase, y esos meses solo le hizo darse cuenta, reafirmarse en que no puede vivir sin su hermano, por eso arriesgó su vida buscando a una de las brujas más poderosas: Ollivietta. Le había costado meses encontrarla y ganarse su confianza otras tantas semanas de pelea, donde se había partido más de un hueso y había escupido más de un litro de sangre, pero ahí estaban todos, él por fin había conseguido darles un poco de esperanza.

Damon iba a volver. Era cuestión de segundos, en muy poco tiempo Damon estaría allí con su típica sonrisa burlona, riéndose tal vez del comportamiento infantil que habían tenido todos o de que él era el insuperable y por eso todos estaban allí. Sonrió, quería eso, quería a su hermano allí riéndose de todos, abrazándolo o ayudando a Elena a recuperar las ganas de vivir.

Como sea, necesitaban a Damon si o si.

Dieron una última carrera, y allí estaban todos: Caroline, Tyler, Liv, Luke, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy, Liz... todos luchando por lo que querían: recuperar la normalidad.


	2. Chapter 2

El frío que hacía helaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, pero ni Damon ni Bonnie sentían nada en ese momento, nada físico porque la mente de Bonnie en esos instantes era un rebuelo de cosas, desde que esa mañana, o noche, o tarde, no estaba segura, alguien o algo había entrado a su mente para decirle donde estaban y lo que tenían que hacer no había podido quedarse quieta es como si cuerpo predijese que iban a volver, miró a Damon de reojo parecía que estaba calmado pero no lo estaba, se le veía a una legua las ansias que tenía por volver, por besar a Elena por decirle que estaba aquí, que había cumplido su promesa, Bonnie y Damon no habían hablado mucho pero lo suficiente para saber que el Damon que estaba a su lado era el Damon real no esa imagen monstruoso que mostró a todos hace más de dos años, el Damon que estaba justo a su lado era el verdadero, con sus prontos, sus malas lenguas, sus sonrisas, el Damon que era un apoyo, no lo reconocería en voz alta pero Damon era un amigo, mucho más que eso, el aludido la miró unos segundos le sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

Si, eran como hermanos.

Damon caminó por el suelo húmedo al ver lo complicado que estaba el terreno había ayudado a Bonnie tirando de ella, cada vez que la cogía de la mano sentía un vacío enorme, no era Elena, ni tampoco su hermano, era egoísta pensar así pero los echaba de menos, Bonnie era una buena compañía, ¡el Otro Lado sabe que sin ella el nunca se hubiera salvado! pero necesitaba el calor de Elena, las miradas de reproche o de complicidad con su hermano, sabía que era cuestión de minutos, estarían todos juntos en seguida solo tenían que atravesar el linde MF a la vez, miró al cielo, ¿qué hora sería? si no lo atravesaban a la vez nunca volverían, y sus amigos perderían la eternidad.

O eso era lo que había dicho la bruja a Bonnie, que debían pasar el límite de Mystic Falls a la vez en la luna de sangre o como se traducía al inglés en la última noche de un rito histórico de la época helenística, Damon no tuvo ningún reparo, quería volver pero en cuanto recordó que ningún ser sobrenatural podía atravesar Mystc Falls sin salir herido se negó en rotundo pero como todo hechizo tenía sus consecuencias, la gente más unida a Damon y a Bonnie eran los únicos que podían traerlos de vuelta.

Todo o nada.

-¡Damon! Mira -Damon abandonó sus pensamientos para centrarse en el cartel de Mystic Falls, no era llamativo pero eso no quitó que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, allí a la distancia podía ver a su hermano como si estuviesen metidos en un espejo, olvidándose de Bonnie corrió en esa dirección pero fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando la figura de Elena hizo exactamente lo mismo y Stefan y Alaric la frenó.

Aún no era el momento de hacer esa locura.


	3. FIN

-¡Elena! -susurró Damon, la chica pataleaba entre los brazos de Stefan y de Ric, pero la bruja que estaba justo a su lado negaba con la cabeza, no era momento de eso, aún quedaba lo más importante, el sonido de un trueno que atravesaba ambos mundos los hizo alzar la cabeza, el hechizo estaba a punto de comenzar, Damon y Stefan se miraron un segundo, no hizo falta palabras para saber lo que se estaban diciendo, se querían y mucho y darían con cualquier cosa por romper con ese velo que los separaba. Damon siempre había dado todo por su hermano, cuando su padre los reñía él hacía algo peor para que todo fuese contra él y no con el pequeño Stefan, había llegado un momento en que padre no preguntaba quien era el culpable iba directamente a Damon, no era divertido pero por lo menos su hermano no se criaba con miedo.

Mentira.

Stefan tenía tanto miedo como el mismo Damon pero a diferencia de Damon se quedaba callado, evitaba llamar la atención e intentaba sacar a su hermano de todos esos embrollos, pero ahora, en ese momento los dos se daban cuenta que daba igual los testarudos que fuesen, el destino, el universo había hecho todo esto, Damon no se arrepentía de nada, ser vampiro había significado tener tiempo para redimirse, para perdonar a Stefan para encontrarla a ella.

Miró a Elena, y vocalizó un te amo. La necesitaba si, pero lo primordial para él era disculparse con Stefan y decirle que le quería luego sería todo para esa morocha que le quitaba hasta las ganas de respirar.

Bonnie se acercó al límite para sonreír a sus amigas y susurrar lo que sentía por Jeremy el cual no dejaba de vocalizar palabras de aliento, Damon apartó la vista pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a la intensidad del hechizo de la bruja.

Todo estaba oscuro y húmedo, la lluvia los golpeaba a todos con una fuerza sobrehumada, Damon se removió sintiendo varios huesos rotos y un sabor a sangre en la boca, escupió con todas las fuerza y un dolor horrible se instaló en su cuerpo pero no fue porque se hiciera daño sino porque alguien se lanzó a sus brazos, podría haber sido Elena, su dulce y carismática Elena, dios la hubiera besado si fuese sido ella pero no era su morocha, ni tampoco era Alaric o Bonnie, se trataba de su hemano Stefan, estaba a punto de gastar una broma, de decir algo para auyentarlo cuando sintió que temblaba bajo sus brazos, no lloraba pero lo sentía roto a su lado, le devolvió el abrazo sin pronunciar palabra, ambos permanecieron así unos segundos más las palabras sobraban, los dos se entendían perfectamente y al final Damon había conseguido lo que quería: disculparse con su hermano, ganarse su perdón pero lo que Damon no sabía era que eso exactamente buscaba Stefan, poder pedirle perdón él a Damon.

Los dos eran un caso perdido.

Dos años habían pasado, Damon y Elena iban a realizar un viaje de luna de miel, el segundo que hacían en ese tiempo, no estaban casados, ninguno había hablado de eso pero Stefan bromeaba desde el primer día con el término "luna de miel" y Elena le seguía el rollo llamándole "cuñadito" de vez en cuando, Damon ponía cara de horror cuando eso se tornaba demasiado serio y se encontraba con Elena y Stefan murmurando y planeando una "boda" todo era mentira, una forma de reírse y escandalizar a Damon los primeros meses pero ahora, en ese momento, los tres disfrutaban riéndose de la vida, disfrutando cada momento como si fuese el último.

-Damon.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar conmigo -Damon rodó los ojos y se lanzó a sus brazos, Elena esperaba afuera con el audi negro por lo que Damon no tenía ninguna prisa, abrazó a su hermano como si fuese el último abrazo.-Volveré.

-Si, y con un anillo ahí -bromeó ganándose un golpe amistoso de Damon.

Por fin los hermanos Salvatore habían llegado a un punto donde no importaban las peleas ni los golpes porque siempre iban a estar ahí, pasase lo que sucediera.


End file.
